


It's Summer, Man Where Do We Begin?

by HidingintheInkwell



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Last day of school, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingintheInkwell/pseuds/HidingintheInkwell
Summary: School is out for the summer, and beneath a tree in a suburban back yard, two boys make plans for how to fill the next 104 days.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	It's Summer, Man Where Do We Begin?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the summary sucks. I have decided to celebrate the ending of my own finals week with this cute little fluff piece. Hope y'all enjoy and happy summer!!  
> xxo HidingintheInkwell

Pencils dropped as the buzzer rang through the skeletal hallways, cleared of posters and artwork at the start of finals week. A cheer went up from every classroom, and teachers' final words and cautions to “stay safe!” were drowned out by the grating of chairs on linoleum and the eager chatter of students as they stuffed the last of their belongings into abused backpacks before spilling out the doors and into the bright mid-day sunshine. School was out for everyone, and students found themselves to be kids again with two glorious months of sun and fun stretching ahead of them. Friends hugged one another goodbye with promises of pool parties and camping trips, and high school seniors piled into cars destined for one last hurrah before college began and they had to put childish things behind them. 

In a cozy two story suburban house, one particular redheaded senior lounged across her bed chatting idly with her best friend about college plans and classes she was going to have to take if she wanted to graduate early and prepare for her Bar exam. Out her window, under a tall oak tree, two brothers sat in contemplation. At first glance, no one would think the two were related: green hair versus red, tall versus short, quiet versus outspoken. The two boys could not have been more different by appearance, but as the redhead turned to the other, with a grin, it became obvious almost immediately that these two shared the same spirit. 

“Hey Ferb, it’s finally summer! One hundred and four days of endless possibilities!” The one called Ferb nodded in agreement, turning his attention to the redhead, who continued talking when he realized he had his brother’s attention. What do you think we should do first? Build another ship and check in on our star? Go visit Meep? See if we can track down Serge? I mean, we also have to take into account visits to both sets of grandparents, and any trips our friends might be taken to visit their own relatives.” 

While he spoke, Ferb pulled out a well-worn notebook and began jotting down notes. The redhead paused briefly to think. “Do you think we should try circumnavigating the globe again? Maybe try to make it with our plane in one piece this time?” Ferb shook his head, expression blank, but apparently the redhead could read something on it because he sighed and nodded, smile still on his face. “You’re right, once was enough of that. It would be nice to visit all the friends we made, though. Maybe instead of trying to circumnavigate in a plane, we could rebuild our teleportation device and teleport ourselves! Of course, we’d have to make sure to fix the mind swap glitch. Wouldn’t want any of us ending up in another’s body. Hey, speaking of swapping bodies, have you seen Perry today? I missed him this morning before school and I don’t think I caught him when we got home, either.”

Ferb shrugged, but before the redhead could get up to go looking, a small teal beaver-duck looking thing came pattering into the yard, letting out a loud chatter. The redhead hopped to his feet. “Oh! There you are Perry! We were just talking about you!” The small creature let out another chitter before scampering over and plopping itself down between the boys, who immediately began petting it. “Ah, the life of a platypus,” the redhead sighed, settling back against the tree trunk. Ferb nodded in agreement, and the two boys sat in silence once more, watching as the sun crept closer to the horizon. Sighing with contentment, the redhead reached over and grabbed the abandoned notebook. Taking a moment to flip through the pages and pages of ideas, he turned his attention to the other boy. “We’ve got a lot ahead of us, Ferb. It’s summer! Man, where do we begin?”

  
~END~

**Author's Note:**

> As always Kudos and Comments are loved!  
> Stay Safe Stay Healthy!


End file.
